starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaralyn Blackthorne
:"''I believe that girl will be the one who does the impossible.." :— Loran Qel-Vorn :"I am a Jedi first and foremost, I am no longer a Senator, for me to divide my attention between the will and call of the Force is asking for trouble." :— Aaralyn Blackthorne Biography ------- Early Years ((31 BBY to 16 BBY)) ------- Aaralyn Meredith Blackthorne was born around 31 BBY in Coronet City on Corellia to Faarel Blackthorne and Trina Blackthorne. Much like her brother Cadden, she was raised by her mother and their grandfather, Akitane. As she grew older, she began to show a deep interest in politics, following every move of the local politicians and even the Senate itself. Trina knew full well what path lay ahead of her daughter and permitted her to study under Loran Deltain Qel-Vorn, the Senator of Thyferra and friend of the family. At the age of fifteen she enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program and Apprentice Legislature in order to progress her political career and get set down the right path towards Senatorship. She was able to avoid any official detection from the Jedi Order in regards to her Force Sensitivity due to the fact her brother was labeled as "non" Force Sensitive. In reality, her mother has requested that Faarel keep their daughter away from the Jedi Order and allow her to continue down the path she was already heading. By the time the Great Jedi Purge occurred around 19 BBY, Aaralyn had become quite the political activist and well known in the political center. She personally objected to the destruction of the entire Jedi Order, citing that they could have been brought in without death and destruction being involved and believed a more diplomatic solution could have been sought. Even though the new self-proclaimed Emperor stated the Jedi were bent on destruction of the Republic, Aaralyn took her stance a bit more publicly and organized rallies and even proposed to speak before the Senate, but before she could do any major damage to her reputation, her brother Cadden stepped in. He warned her that her activities in such a nature would be not only political suicide for her hopes a politician but be dangerous for herself and their family. She objected to Cadden and pleaded that this was something that needed to be done, that someone had to take a stand to what was happening, but Cadden wouldn't hear it, he had to protect his little sister. He insisted that she remain silent and in the end she respected his wishes and could only watch on the holonet as countless Jedi were killed off, democracy itself had been abolished and the Republic was no more. As the years progressed and she entered into her college years, she enrolled and obtain degrees from both Coruscant College of Law and University of Alderaan. When she turned eighteen, she reached the legal age to be able to run for her first official position in the Senate and opted to run along-side Loran for his third term as Senator of Thyferra. Upon his landslide victory she was able to gain a seat amongst his Senatorial Council as an Executive Senatorial Aide, which wasn't exactly the position she had hoped for but put her in a good enough position of responsibility and a proper position for better results in the future should she choose to take Loran's place in the future. Election to the Senate((10 BBY to 3 BBY)) -------------- Around 10 BBY, Loran Qel-Vorn passed away due to heart complications, something that no one had expected but many who were bidding for power had welcomed. Aaralyn had been in meetings with both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, both of whom were core founders of the Delegation of 2000. With limited Senatorial experience behind her, Aaralyn needed as much political power behind her as she could muster in order to run and eliminate any opposition in the Senate race for the seat of Thyferra. After a final meeting with both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, it was agreed that they would pool their resources and support her campaign to assist with her getting elected if she would sign Thyferra into the Delegation. Clearly with the political support behind her, she won by a landslide and at the age of 19 she became the youngest acting Senator for the bacta rich planet of Thyferra. Aaralyn was outspoken and very critical on a lot of the new Imperial laws which were being passed down by Emperor Palpatine which brought a lot of unwanted attention on both her and her planet. Imperial Intelligence had gathered enough information on Aaralyn and eventually arrested her and subsequently let her go the same day, they cited the reasons for her arrest were personal in nature and in reality stemmed from political ties to the Delegation and it’s remains. She had been warned to quiet about her actual arrest, and that her activities had gone noted with the ISB and various other Imperial aligned intelligence agencies. With that she was forced to remove Thyferra from the Delegation and in turn Emperor Palpatine put sanctions on her planet, allowing two corporations to run the planetary government as they saw fit. Her position as Senator was utilized for public appearances only and her abilities as a public representative had become nullified because of her involvement with the Delegation and the underground resistance. Entering The Order((16 ABY)) ---------- Becoming a Knight((18 ABY)) ---------- Aaralyn became a Jedi Knight soon after she was rescued by Admiral Alarice Mollari and her Task Force. She endured rigorous Trials conducted by the Jedi Council under the watchful eye of Faye Ward her Jedi Master. Cold Places and Swampy Lands((Current)) ------------- FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT! The Hunt for Cadden ---------- * FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT!FILLER TEXT! Personal Weaponry and Armor Armor ---------- *Modified XeroStar Corporation XFS7 Battle Armor - Aaralyn's armor was a design similar to that of the Mandalorian armor and had a few advantages, unique differences and even some drawbacks than what it was based off of. The distinct features of the armor itself included: On the Shoulders unique emblems were branded into the armor itself and touched up with a soft blue finish. The armor itself is primarily silver with areas of what some consider to be gold trim, although it has been slightly dulled out in order to allow some subtlety to her actions and assist in any stealth. Her knee guards had an intricate edge to them for an extra punch when entering melee combat and the suit itself had been designed to be more flexible than typical Mandalorian armor. She has on both biceps a vast array of injection shots for medicine, anti-toxin and small food and water rations in order to survive should she need it. The armor itself doesn't include a helmet with a vast array of sensors and a variety of technological advances, instead it is a set of goggles which feeds information to the user and gets a variety of vital body information through two nodes that are gently placed against the temple on both sides of the head. Any communications and relay information is transmitted through a small antenna which is attached to the side of the goggles. She wears a silver mask to completely conceal her features. ------------ * Dual Lightsabers - Adegan Blue/White, Morian Purple/White. Starships ---------- Capital ---------- *[[EF76_Nebulon-B_Escort_Frigate | Freedom / Modified EE76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate]] * ''Light's Hope / Modified KDY/XSC Venator Star Destroyer Mid-Class ---------- * ''Distant Dream / Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2000 Heavily Modified Freighter Fighter ---------- * ''Black Dragon / T-65AC4 X-Wing Starfighter Force Powers ---------- Core Powers ---------- 'OOC - not developed yet, will remove note when proper level has been reached, this is for future reference.' :'''Force Speed - Force Speed was a Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds (even moving in awkward directions like backwards) for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The power also apparently enabled the user to run for extended distances with no visible signs of fatigue. The increased speed of the Jedi enabled her to see the world and the entities around her in slow motion. This allowed the Jedi to dodge attacks easier, and attack quicker with greater accuracy. The duration and the amount of speed were subject to the user's skill in the Force. With sufficient skill, one could actually run on vertical surfaces for brief periods of time. :Force Concealment - Force Concealment was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force sensitives. :Force Sense - Force Sense was one of the most basic Force abilities for a Jedi. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. When many beings died, Jedi would often feel their deaths through the force. Force Sight or Force Seeing was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force Sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill for as Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them". Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force Persuasion and Force Blinding powers. :Force Empathy - Force Empathy was a Force power related to Force Sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individuals emotional state. :Telekinesis - abbreviated TK, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. :Force Jump/Leap - Force Jump used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. The user could leap tremendous distances when combining this technique with that of Force Speed. Force Jumps were most widely employed during lightsaber battles. This ability was essential for practitioners of Form IV lightsaber combat. :Force Pull - A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. :Force Push - Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. This power was an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. A well-aimed push could have sent the target crashing into a nearby wall or other obstruction, resulting in bludgeoning damage and possible disorientation or blackout. Particularly ruthless Force-users would use a well-timed Force push to send their enemies tumbling off penthouse balconies or into deep chasms. Beyond offense, this power had many utilitarian applications, such as activating a control panel that would ordinarily have been out of reach, or pulverizing heavy debris and other obstructions too large to remove without specialized equipment. A trained Force user can resist Force Push, presumably by generating an opposing pressure surge whose wavefront cancels out their opponent’s attack. The opponent usually responds by ramping up the pressure to compensate for the increased resistance. From here it becomes a telekinetic arm-wrestling match, with a seemingly motionless facade belying each combatant’s desperate struggle to overpower the other. As events progressed, a pocket of air equidistant from the opponents would have been slowly compacted, until the pressure reached sufficient strength to bend duranium like kshyy vines. As the pressure increased, the pocket would begin to rapidly destabilize, until even the smallest atmospheric disturbance would cause it to rupture. When the pressure reached a critical threshold, the bubble would burst, generating a powerful shockwave. :Telepathy - Telepathy was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. Every Force user, Jedi or Sith, was able to use it. The range of telepathy itself is theoretically infinite, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact. Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitives became nearly impossible over distances greater than a handful of kilometers, and the typical upper limit for Force-sensitives was approximately 1,000 kilometers. However, individuals who are siblings, lovers, or lifelong friends, or who were once master and apprentice, have been known to communicate across ranges far longer than that, and, in extreme cases the link is apparently limitless. :Force Breach - Force Breach was an advanced variant of Force Supression that interrupted all powers in use by the target at the time. It was a technique employed when a foe was preparing for a Force-based attack by disrupting their concentration and scrambling their focus. Force Breach was not a widely known Force power; it was most often used by some of the more powerful Jedi and Sith in ancient times. :Force Wave - One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force-user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius.The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent and was once described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. It could also be used as "crowd control," when overwhelming numbers of enemies immediately swarm towards the user. Using Force Wave gives the Force user time to rethink their strategy and cast more Force powers, or they could also attack fallen opponents as they are stunned. :Force Precognition - Precognition was a universal Force power. The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force sensitive and was manifested in the form of Force Visions of future events, or helped the Jedi predict his opponent's movements. Special Abilities ---------- :Mind-Trick - Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. :Animal Friendship - Animal Friendship, also referred to as Beast Control or Beast Trick, was the Force ability to calm an animal. Once calmed, the animal would be tamed enough to be ridden or to simply remain calm. :Combustion - Combustion was the Force ability that allowed users to make an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and persons was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another force user concentrated on an object to keep it from exploding. This may have cancelled it out, or it may have done nothing. :Droid Disable - Droid Disable was a Force power developed during the Old Sith Wars. Droid Disable allowed a Jedi to cause a droid to short-circuit. Master Arca Jeth discovered the technique during the Great Droid Revolution. :Force Heal -Force Healing or Health, was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. :Force Enlightenment - Force Enlightenment was a light side Force power, When activated, this power took the defensive Force powers a Jedi was most skilled in, pushing them to the highest degree that the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training. The end result was an "enlightened" Jedi, having unlocked and harnessed fully the light side of the Force. :Force Light - Force Light was an immense light-side Force power used by Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force Light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith Battlelord and his or her followers. :Force Protection - Force protection was a light side Force power. This ability would make the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks until it wore off, either through time, or if the user was fatigued. Protection could also wear off quicker than normal, depending on the intensity and number of attacks at once, since the aura itself could only withstand so much. :Force Valor - Force Valor was a light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. The more wise, charismatic, and skilled the caster was, the more profound the effects of Force Valor were. :Levitation - Levitation was a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. :Hibernation Trance - Hibernation trance, Jedi hibernation, Force trance, or Recovery trance was a Control-based ability of a Force-user to go into a very deep hibernation state. This slowed down the user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill, causing the individual to only use one tenth of the air of a normal individual. A fully trained Force-user could stay in this state for up to one week in a dry climate or one month in a wet climate before dying from lack of water. :Revitalize - Revitalize was a light side Force technique that revitalized an exhausted and/or wounded user and/or whoever the user directed it at. Being a Force-based power, it did not work on non-organics such as droids. Category:Jedi Order Category:Females Category:Blackthorne Family Category:Pages being edited